Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Xenophilia Good morning, or appropriate! A story I've had on here some time, Xenophilia, was deleted back in May. I haven't been active here for some time, but at least hope to migrate work over and/or clean up my work here. I saw the reason for the deletion listed as cleaning, and could not find either history or logs to show anything further than that, and so would like to contest the deletion on several ground since I am unsure under which the story was deleted. First, the reason of cleaning - I don't believe deleting a story just to make the wikia cleaner makes a whole lot of sense. Therefore I must assume there was a more significant reason and move on to reason two - Two, that the story was a trollpasta or otherwise designed to provoke a certain response. Well a lot of people have read it that way, and that's a valid interpretation, it was not written as such and still contains elements I believe are frightening. Three, that the story was grammatically or otherwise unfit for wikia standards. Despite my overuse of ellipses and love of the misplaced apostrophe, I don't think my spelling and grammar is quite that bad, hah. This one might be reaching a bit, but I'm seriously at loss here - even if the deletion appeal is overturned, I'd at least appreciate more of a clarification, and preferably a forward notice. Thank you very much, Stormlilly (talk) 12:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Although by no means poorly written, the story is cliche and is a Zelda pasta. Cliche meaning that there are a zillion other "haunted video game" stories on here; you're not doing anything someone else hasn't done many times before. And as you can see, Zelda-related stories are no longer permitted on the site. :Mystreve (talk) 13:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I Remember Now I recently posted a story here today, "I Remember Now" it was deleted for grammar mistakes, so i fixed the mistakes as the review think on my talk about page said to, but when i re-posted it it got deleted for re-posting, which is a bit unfair being the review said i just needed to fix it, didn't say i couldnt re-post it, so now that i've fixed it i want to repost it Alasor (talk) 02:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :It was rushed, and quite frankly, cheesy. You gave little room for thought. Plus, that doesn't seem like an 8 year old would act. Vengeful children aren't realistic, actually, fairly cliche. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 02:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The character was 15 years old psychopath it's inferred not 8 i even explained the 2 boys were 15 year old twins and Kevin has been sent to mental hospital at age 7, 7 + 8 =15, much of story was made to leave room for the reader to think and infer what happened or what was going to happen, I've put about 3 days into just making the plot before i even started the story and i posted it around a few forums and facebook groups before someone suggested i add it here ::but if it's not going to be posted i need it e-mailed back to me because this is the last place i put it after editing and fixing it and i don't have it as my current copy&paste the signature thing isnt working now .-. i did the 4 wavy lines and it wont change now, i even did it with the source editor like it said to I didn't know it I'm new here and when i wrote my story i wasn't pleased with it so i made some changes and then re-posted it. I didn't know i wasn't supposed to do it i just signed up a couple of hours ago so i didn't know anything i just wrote it, that's it i didn't do it on purpose. i posted my story a second time by accident i thought the first time i posted it , it didnt go through so i posted it again my story was called my first night i was never trying to post my story two times. :Gigantic wall of text. Post a Pastebin link to a properly-formatted version of the story and maybe we'll be willing to give it a read. Also, please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Searching for The Coral Father This creepypasta that i spent all my night to create is deleted now. I'm sorry if i made a mistake but it was deleted right after i published it. No one had the time to give it a chance and it was way too long. I enjoyed writing it and now i don't even have a copy of it. So it would make me happy if you'd just give it a chance or at least send a copy of it to me. Thank you. Whodoesntlovethepasta (talk) 02:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :The character was inane and stupid, and there was absolutely no background or explanation behind a large amount of it- at least, not a lot. Despite the intentional bad English, even foreign people know to capitalize "I". At least, those I know do. :The story needs a lot of improvement before it can be accepted. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The Man of Fire I have fixed the it's (it is) and its (possessive) problem in The Man of Fire and also the unfinished sentence. I'm sure now I can repost The Man of Fire so it can become a true icon --Thethemeguy (talk) 03:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Thethemeguy :The story just isn't very good. It's a very clumsy read that has a lot of things that don't make any sense. The Man of Fire isn't a scary being at all. You make me hate Jason off the bat because he ''seems like a douchebag who deserves to fade into obscurity. The way the roomates talk to Jason is completely unrealistic as well. Like, "You're going to be homeless soon, but let's let you drink all our beer one last time!" :No. :Mystreve (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal For "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" Hi Deletion Appeal, my page "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" got deleted for some reason by Princess Callie, I kept editing and reposting thinking there was something wrong with it, later to find out that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Then i got blocked for a day by LOLSKELETONS for posting it too many times, sorry about that. But now since my day has passed i really need a explnation and maybe some words of wisdom so I can know what to do. Because I'm new on this site and I need to know what I can do and what I can't do', so I don't piss you guys off. So if you can help me alittle bit that would be great.' -Knuklez (talk) 6:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Automatically denied for failure to sign your post. :Furthermore, the story (1) does not meet the quality standards and (2) appears to be fan fiction, which is absolutely not allowed on the wiki. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :First thing, the story seems like a "lost episode" pasta without the framing device which is an item on the list of Blacklisted subjects. But if we overlook that (Even though it is a deletable issue in and of itself.), there are a large number of capitalization, (A number of words aren't capitalized at the start of sentences/dialogue, character's names are left uncapitalized.), punctuation, (punctuation is improperly placed outside of spoken dialogue or isn't present at all.), grammatical, and story/plot issues. :I won't lie, I am not a fan of the Stephen King book "Rage" or the movie "Elephant" and the concept of a school shooting doesn't really appeal to me much. Even with that whole issue set aside, there are a number of plot issues. (Black contacts=unable to see) Wording issues ("...stepped on top of his chest spitted (sic) in his face and rub it in with toes(sic)", "Penny, I suggest you (GET) the fuck...", "Gumball pulled a match book out of his pocket, ignited the fire (sic), lent (sic) up the bomb, and throws it near the windows.") I agree with LOLSKELETONS decision to delete this story due to it not being up to :Quality Standards due to the punctuation, capitalization, plot, and grammatical issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) New person here Hello, LOLSKELETONS! I kindly was going to ask you if you could undelete my page. Since I am new here, I thought that you can re-upload pages due to editing reasons, but that did not turn out to what I excpected. I greatly admire when you took down the page, because it needed fixed BADLY. I tried to fix my page, but nothing worked out at the end. 101DoommaN101 (talk) 21:41, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted because it "needed fixing" so much as because it was a generic, cliché video game pasta. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The story Postal 2: A Dream's Demise was deleted for not being up to quality standards. The opening line has some issues with redundancy and wording. "Hey, I just coveted (Created?) to account you about a dream that I had, which was a dream that I actually had in real life." There are some minor grammatical issues but I'm thinking the story was deleted due to the story itself. ::First off, this is a recounting of a dream about a video game. The story also has a number of Cliches in it present with video game creepypastas. Additionally the line about this story being a dream you had really detracts from the story. (As a lot of people know, hearing about other people's dreams isn't really the most involving of processes.) You also seemed to be trying to force Team Fortress 2 into the story with the inclusion of the soldier's death cries. I agree with LOLSKELETONS that this pasta really isn't up to quality stands and would recommend taking your next story to the writer's workshop for some more in-depth feedback and help before uploading a story onto this wiki. ::EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Parents Hi LOLSKELETONS, I would like to argue my case on the story I wrote called "parents" it took me a while to come up with and after the first day of creating it, it was taken down. I would like to know why and what I can do to get it reposted. Please respond soon. JeffdaKillerr (talk) 05:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it has a really cliché premise for one. The execution is also rather poor. It honestly feels more like the set-up to a bad joke than anything (a la WHO WAS PHONE?). :If you want to improve this so that it can be reposted, I suggest taking it to the Writer's Workshop. Right now it's of very poor quality and is unacceptable for the main site. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Light's Legacy This is our first pasta just so you know. Well me and a friend posted a story called "Light's Legacy" but it got removed the next day by someone for being "cliche". It took a while to actually write this story and me and my friend put alot of time into it and I fail to see how it is "cliche". We're am not going to change the story we do not care if some grammar nazi sees it to be "cliche" and bad grammar, we ran about 5 spell checks and it all went fine (We are Australian by the way so we have some different spelling). Please just let the story stay up, honestly theres nothing "cliche" about it. Can you atleast give us a reason why you denied it? How are we meant to know where we went wrong? :Looking over your story, I am seeing a number of punctuation (Commas missing from conjunctions, commas not being utilized to indicate pauses in sentences, ellipses contain three periods, more periods don't indicate longer pauses...) grammatical, capitalization and phrasing issues. ("Well, it was tantalizing too (sic) close to the computer for me not to play it(,) but still a 'must get off of ass' distance checking my surroundings(sic) I went in for my prize.", "why am I playing this tard fest?", etc.) :Onto the story and its Cliches. There are a number of them and I included a list for reference. (Protagonist having dreams in which the creature breaks through the 'wall of sleep' to be poetic ala BEN Drowned, the news report at the end is an overused conclusion like Jeff the Killer, the protagonist being attacked mid-way through typing a sentence is cliched. And implausible... Did the monster finish killing the protagonist and then sat down to upload this onto the creepypasta wiki? (For what purpose?) There are more cliches in this story, but I think three would suffice. You can look over that list. I agree with the person who deleted this story as it really isn't up to quality standards for its numerous cliches, grammatical errors. Additionally I see you re-uploaded it. I am going to delete it. I am going to recommend checking out the writer's workshop for assistance with your next story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) This PokePasta Was Really Good! Ok I didn't write http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_Bell although feel it should be restored because it had really good concepts that weren't used in any other Pokepastas & I would like to read it again. It was too good quality wise just to get deleted in clean up. WaterKirby1994 (talk) 03:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I read the story and while the quality is slightly better than most poke-pastas on this wiki, there are a large number of cliches present in the story. (Getting a seemingly cursed pokemon from a trade, pokemon stats set to 666, player is stuck with pokemon and unable to remove it from party, encounter hidden content with a seemingly demonic sprite, etc.) Unfortunately that is one too many Cliches for a story and it really detracts from the overall quality as soon as the character finds their way to the top of the lost tower. If I had come across this story, I probably would have deleted it for not really bringing anything original to the table and having a large number of cliches. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Getting Cursed Pokemon from Trades wasn't mentioned on the list, although I admit it does use a few cliches. Even though the Pokemon was cursed, it's treated more as some hidden Event Pokemon with an area it unlocks & it is the only instance that I'm aware of where the Pokemon used the mail system/refused abandonment that wasn't in the "Why Won't You Love Me" Genre, with the Bronzong just wanting to go back to Its Original Trainer. Also if you remember the story correctly the player never went to the top of Lost Tower & I thought the story started getting really interesting when the entrance to hell opened up. Overall the material seemed original enough to overcome possible cliches in Pokepastas with the Dark Arceus Stairs being taken downward & it's lack of gore/death which is rare in Pokepastas. --WaterKirby1994 (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll say that I feel it does have enough quality for a Poképasta, despite the 666 thing really ruining the immersion. I'd say it's worth restoring. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Since, as of this response, the story is still not restored, I have added the "unreviewed" template until you guys figure out what you want to do with it. ::Mystreve (talk) 13:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) After a bit of review, I'd say no. There are plotholes, albeit minor, some cliches, and the protagonist seemed to spend the first three paragraphs describing his love of Pokémon rather than progressing the story. The plotholes, for example. The protagonist doesn't mention having Pearl and he wanted Diamond. Yet, suddenly, he's battled and traded with his brother's Diamond he now owns? Not to mention, he's pretty much unwilling to explain how he got this shiny Bronzong because "we know how the process goes". Do we? What if we have never played Pokémon? We have no idea what he is talking about? Cliché Number is cliché. The 666 already turned me off of this story. Also, the whole "I can't get rid of it!" thing is a cliche in itself. There is a whole lot of skipping around to different random things. He's not staying on topic with anything major but randomly jumping about from hacks to spirits to religion to this, that, or the other thing. Overall, it was cliché and not extremely bad; but not quite good enough either. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 18:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Well I have no clue what your decision is, although I will say that the story should at least get saved in some form! If your final decision falls short of it's revival here could it be copied elsewhere? --WaterKirby1994 (talk) 23:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Guardian I remember that the format was wrong before so I changed it. The page now is deleted and I don't know why. Can you please inform me on why you decided to delete this? Okay so I'm new to this wikia (well wikia in general) and it says my page doesn't exist. Was it deleted or does it go through some filtering process? If you deleted it, consider this an appeal.